


positive | simanda

by simplybgt



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: F/M, aleshadixon, amandaholden, antanddec, bgt - Freeform, britainsgottalent, davidwalliams, simoncowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: Amanda Holden suddenly finds herself pregnant after a one night stand with Simon Cowell. Amanda doesn't know how she and Simon will handle it, much less become a family together.Simon wasn't ready to become a father when he had found out that his past girlfriend has been pregnant with Eric. He wonders if he will be ready for this baby.Especially if there are ups and downs, but will everything come out positive for them?
Relationships: Amanda Holden/Simon Cowell





	1. Context and Playlist

Amanda Holden suddenly finds herself pregnant after a one night stand with Simon Cowell. Amanda doesn't know how she and Simon will handle it, much less become a family together. Simon wasn't ready to become a father when he had found out that his past girlfriend has been pregnant with Eric. He wonders if he will be ready for this baby. Especially if there are ups and downs, but will everything come out positive for them? 

This story will be rated Mature for descriptions of sex in the first chapter and other chapters. There will be an indication of where the sex scenes stop in the chapter and they will be: ●●●●● Versus when a time-lapse will happen which will be this: ••••• I thank you all in advance for reading this fanfic and I totally recommend checking out DamonFan2 's stories after you read mine! Their stories are really well written and tell them I sent you! Thanks! 

Playlist: 《•》Drunk in Love by Beyonce \- 《•》Stay With Me by Sam Smith \- 《•》 Someday (I Will Understand) by Britney Spears \- 《•》Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur \- 《•》Breathe Slow by Alesha Dixon \- 《•》Stand By You by Rachel Platten \- 《•》Say Something by Alex and Sierra \- 《•》In Case You Didn't Know by Brett Young \- 《•》Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwaal \- 《•》Your Song by Elton John \- 《•》Sweet Creature by Harry Styles \- 《•》In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride \- 《•》Roller Coaster by Bon Jovi


	2. chapter one

They had both been drunk. Amanda and Simon stumbled into the hotel room, kissing one another. Their tongues battled for dominance as Simon reached to pull Amanda's top off and quickly discarded it. Amanda fell onto the bed and Simon climbed on top of her, already having discarded most of his own clothes, save for his boxers. Simon pulled down Amanda's skirt with her underwear going along and then he unclasped her bra. He placed his hands on Amanda's breasts and began to knead and play with her nipples softly, making her moan with pleasure. Amanda arched her back as Simon fondled her breasts and moaned with pleasure. Amanda tugged Simon's boxers off, releasing his erect cock. 

It was bigger than what she had originally thought. Simon acted like he was compensating for the size of his cock, but he apparently wasn't compensating ever. Amanda spread her legs and Simon entered her slowly, making both of them moan with pleasure in the process. ●●●●● 

That had been over a month and a half ago for their drunken one night stand. 

Amanda stared at the little stick she held in her hands. It confirmed what she had suspected two weeks ago. Amanda was pregnant. 

Oh, god, she thought. How am I supposed to tell Simon I'm pregnant? 

Amanda pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, and no, this was reality. She was pregnant with Simon Cowell's child. Amanda knew she wanted to keep the child, but would Simon? 

Amanda didn't know how she was going to figure it all out and tell Simon she was pregnant. Her emotions were an amalgam of scared and excited. She was both dreading and couldn't wait to tell Simon she was pregnant. ••••• 

It had been one month since Amanda found out that she was pregnant so she was about ten weeks pregnant. She had taken three more pregnancy tests since the first one and they all said the same thing. All of the tests read that they were positive and she was pregnant. 

Amanda had already told her daughter, Holly, that she was pregnant. Holly swore she wouldn't tell anybody and was so excited to become a big sister. Amanda sat on her couch and pulled out her phone. She was going to call Simon. 

Amanda dialed his familiar number and then hit cancel. She couldn't think of what to say to him. She had an ultrasound appointment to go to anyway. Amanda would call him when she got home from her ultrasound and ask him to come over to her house. 

So far in this pregnancy, Amanda had minimal morning sickness but while she was pregnant with Holly, she had horrible morning sickness. 

As she drove to the hospital for her ultrasound, Amanda tried to think of how she could tell Simon she was pregnant with his child. When she arrived at the hospital and parked her car, Amanda was glad that the paparazzi were not allowed on the hospital grounds without special permission because of the patients. The paparazzi would figure out she was pregnant and release it to the press before Amanda could do anything. If that happened, Simon would find out that Amanda was pregnant with his child before she could tell him herself. 

Amanda would tell Simon he fathered a child and she was carrying the baby someday soon. She stepped through the automatic doors quickly and checked herself in for her ultrasound appointment. She would be called back soon and Amanda would see the baby she was pregnant with for the first time. Amanda couldn't wait for the ultrasound to come. 

She was developing a small bump, not yet that noticeable unless she looked carefully. Amanda would run her hands up and down her rounded stomach as she showered the past few days when she had realized the pregnancy was becoming visible. Amanda could hide it for the live shows of Britain's Got Talent, but in a couple of months' time after she would have to tell the press she was pregnant. Perhaps she would tell that she was pregnant on Britain's Got Talent final in a couple of months. 

Amanda had gotten pregnant sometime in mid-January, found out she was pregnant in late February, and it was just becoming April, meaning Britain's Got Talent would be on air in about two weeks when she reached the end of her first trimester. 

"Amanda Holden?" A nurse wearing scrubs called out. Amanda rose from the seat she was sitting in and walked to the nurse. 

"Hi, Amanda. I'm Greyson, Miss Holden. I'll be doing your prenatal check-up and then the technician will be in," the male nurse, Greyson, said. Amanda followed him to the ultrasound room where Greyson took her blood pressure, checked her heart, weight, and height. He also used a soft measuring tape, measured the circumference of her stomach, wrote it down, and then frowned. 

Amanda was beginning to become worried. Was something wrong with her or the pregnancy? 

Greyson then said, "the ultrasound technician will be in shortly," and then left the room. The technician came in after about a minute of Amanda waiting. 

"Hello, Miss Holden," the woman said. The technician was wearing a black pencil skirt, a purple sweater, high heels, and a lab coat. "Please lie back and we will proceed with your ultrasound. Is your husband with you?" 

"No," Amanda answered. "He and I have been divorced for over two years. This baby came from a one night stand." 

"Do you know who the father of the child is? This is going to be cold," the technician spoke as she lifted Amanda's top up to reveal her stomach. The technician put a cold gel onto Amanda's stomach and brought out the ultrasound equipment. 

"I know the father. He's one of my friends," Amanda replied. 

The technician pressed the wand to the ultrasound machine onto Amanda's stomach and asked, "would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat, Miss Holden?" 

Amanda nodded her head and the technician turned the volume up on the ultrasound machine. A strong heartbeat began to emancipate from the machine. It was the heartbeat of the child Amanda was pregnant with. She looked towards the monitor and saw her child on it. 

"The development is at a normal pace but the baby is small for how far along you are, Miss Holden," the technician said. "You might end up with a small child, Miss Holden." 

"I don't mind," Amanda said. "I'll still love the child." 

"Would you like pictures from the ultrasound, Miss Holden?" The technician asked. 

"Yes, please," Amanda responded. The technician wiped the gel off of Amanda's stomach and hit a key on her laptop. A few pictures came out of the machine and the technician handed them to Amanda. 

"I want to check on the growth of your pregnancy in two weeks' time. Please schedule an appointment two weeks out from now," the technician spoke. 

"I will," Amanda said. The technician left the room and Amanda followed her to the checkout desk where the technician left her. Amanda scheduled herself an appointment two weeks after the one she just had. She left after she scheduled her next ultrasound appointment and got in her car. Amanda began the drive home, nervous to call Simon and ask him to come over to her house after he got back from America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked this! So Amanda has discovered that she is pregnant and the baby will be small but how will her call to Simon to ask him over go? What do you think?
> 
> I'll be publishing chapters once a week because I'm still actually writing the fanfic. It will be thirteen chapters long and I've just started to write the sixth. I can't wait to share all of it with you guys! Hey, by the way, was the smut at the start if the chapter good if you read it? Bye until the next chapter when I'm out of school and a junior in high school!


	3. chapter two

Amanda put down her phone after dialing and canceling the call to Simon for the fourth time that day since she had her ultrasound appointment. She decided that her nerves were beginning to get the best of her. Amanda left her phone where she had laid it after her fourth attempt to call Simon had failed. Hollie would be home from school soon anyways, having been picked up by another mother on the road who had a son who went to school with Hollie. Hollie would be so excited to see the ultrasound pictures of her little brother or sister so Amanda set them out on the kitchen table for Holly to see when she had her after school snack.

Amanda got out the vacuum and began to hoover the carpets in her home, trying to put off the call to Simon she needed to make. Amanda heard the front door slam shut with a loud thwack. Hollie must be home.

"Hi, Mummy!" Hollie said running to greet her mother with a hug. Holly was a miniature Amanda with her blonde hair, face shape, and eye color. Holly could be much more sassy and witty than Amanda ever was at Hollie's age. Amanda thought the sass Holly could sometimes have came from Amanda's years of acting on West End and acting in movies.

"I'm hungry, Mummy," Hollie spoke. "I'm gonna get a snack."

"Go get one then! I've got pictures of your little sibling even though they're still in my tummy," Amanda replied.

"I wanna see!" Hollie responded. Hollie ran back into the entryway and dropped her backpack down on the little bench and then ran into the kitchen. Amanda could hear the screeching of one of the kitchen chairs being pushed along the wooden floor.

"I'll find something for you to eat, Hollie!" Amanda called. "Wait for me!"

By the time Amanda got to the kitchen, Hollie had already found the tin of biscuits hidden in the snack cupboard and was happily munching away on them.

"Let's have something a little more healthy than biscuits, Hollie," Amanda said, taking the tin of biscuits out of Hollie's hands. "Go sit at the table and I'll get something for you."

Amanda found an apple in the refrigerator and cut it into slices. She found a jar of peanut butter in one of the cupboards so she got it out. She spooned some of the peanut butter out of the jar and spread it onto the slices of apple. She put this onto a plate and then placed it front of Hollie.

"Thank you, Mummy," Hollie said. "Is this my baby sister?" She pointed at one of the ultrasound pictures as she took a slice of apple and put it into her mouth, taking a bite of it.

"Yes, but I don't know if the baby will be a girl. You might get a baby brother instead," Amanda responded.

"I want a sister though," Hollie retorted to her mother. "Where is the baby?"

"In my belly," Amanda responded.

"Why is the baby in your belly, Mummy? Did you eat them?" Hollie said innocently as she was still a five year old.

"No. When you get older you'll learn about how a baby comes to life," Amanda said, laughing at Hollie's question. Her daughter was only five after all.

As Hollie ate her snack, Amanda resumed hoovering the carpets and moved on to hoovering the wooden floors.

•••••

Later on in the night, when Hollie had been put to bed and the dinner plates were put into the dishwasher, Amanda picked her phone back up for the first time since three in the afternoon. She had to call Simon but she was so nervous. Amanda set her phone back down and went to the bathroom.

She showered, washing her hair that night. Amanda quickly dried herself off and then dropped the towel she used on the floor of the bathroom. She brought her hands to her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing the small pregnancy bump.

Amanda wrapped her towel back into her body. She went up the stairs to her bedroom and removed her towel once again. Amanda put on a pair if pyjamas, wrapped a towel around her head, and returned back downstairs.

Amanda returned to the couch in the living room where she left her phone again. She unwrapped her hair from the towel it was drying in and brought the towel back to the bathroom she had showered in.

When Amanda rendered the living room, she was a bundle of nerves again.

I need to ask him, Amanda thought. He has to come over.

Amanda looked at the clock on her phone. It read 9:32 p.m.. Simon would be having lunch right about now with his America's Got Talent costars. She decided it was time to call him or else she would never call him and Simon would learn of Amanda's pregnancy on live television during the Britain's Got Talent final. It was now or never until the live shows.

"Hello. Cowell here," Simon spoke into his phone. He sounded so awkward answering his phone that way.

"Hi, Simon," Amanda said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetheart," Simon responded. "Now why are you calling, or do you just fancy a chat, 'Manda?"

"I was calling to ask you a question, Simon," Amanda said.

"Shoot then," Simon responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house when you get back home to London sometime. Will you?" Amanda asked. "I have something to tell you."

"I would love to come over, darling," Simon responded. "Should I bring Eric with me for Hollie to play with him?"

"Sure," Amanda said. "Anyone is fine for you and Eric to come over any day when you get back," Amanda added on.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, bye, darling," Simon said.

"Bye." Amanda hung up and put her phone down. There, the call was made. Now she just had to tell Simon that she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Amanda has asked Simon to come over! How do you think she will tell him that she is pregnant? And more importantly, how will Simon react to the news?
> 
> Hey, so I decided to update early as I'm getting out of school tomorrow for summer break and I'll be spending the rest of the day after my painting final at a friend's house where I probably will not have time to update. I've been obsessed with Ed Sheeran's song Castle on the Hill and it's so, so good. Hey until the next update!


	4. chapter three

Amanda had called Simon so her nerves relaxed slightly. She still had to tell him that she was pregnant and the baby was his. Simon would be arriving in London in two weeks and and sometime afterwards, he would come over to Amanda's house.

As the day Simon would arrive in London drew closer, Amanda was becoming more and more nervous. Hollie had noticed it and had asked Amanda why she was so nervous. Amanda had to explain that she never told Simon that she was pregnant and was going to tell him when he came over.

Amanda received a text from Simon saying he was now in London and when could he and Eric come over. Amanda replied asking him if the second day was good so he and Eric could have time to get over the jet lag. Simon said that that day would be fun but Eric might still be tired.

Much too soon, the date when Simon and Eric would come over crept up on Amanda. Amanda's nerves were skyrocketing over the fact she had to tell Simon she was pregnant. Amanda had the ultrasound check-in the day before and the child she was carrying was still undersize for it's development. She had chosen to get more pictures of the baby and she had wrapped them up with one of the positive pregnancy tests in a box she was going to give to Simon.

He would be at Amanda's house in only a few minutes. Her nerves grew larger as the minutes ticked away.

Too quickly, Amanda heard the knock at the front door. She opened the door and saw Simon standing with his son, Eric, before her.

"Hi," Simon said.

"Hello," Amanda responded. She knelt down to Eric's height and said, "hi, Eric."

"Aunty Mandy! I missed you!" Eric said as he engulfed Amanda in a hug.

"I missed you too, Eric. How about you and your daddy come in? Hollie is waiting for you, Eric," Amanda said.

Simon and Eric stepped into the house and Eric ran through the house, looking for Holly.

"She's in her room, Eric," Amanda whispered to the little boy running around to search of Amanda's daughter. Eric tore off up the stairs with the knowledge that Holly was in her room, playing with Barbies.

Simon laughed as Eric ran upstairs to find Holly.

"Can you tell they're friends?" Simon joked, laughing still.

"They're so cute together," Amanda commented. "I wonder what will happen with their relationship when they both are teenagers. Will they become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It would be nice to see them as a couple," Simon added. "I have something I want to ask you, Amanda."

"Do you want to go into the kitchen to talk then?" Amanda asked him, already walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Simon sat down at the table and Amanda put a kettle of water on the stovetop to boil and then got out two mugs and some bags of tea.

"What did you want to ask me, Simon?" Amanda asked as she put a tea bag in each mug and then sat down in the seat where Hollie normally sat in to eat.

Simon gulped and then said, "well, I don't know how to phrase this, but Amanda, will you be my girlfriend? I've had a crush on you since we started working together even though you bad been married at the time.

"And that crush deepened after I broke up with Lauren. So Amanda, will you please be my girlfriend?" Simon confessed.

Amanda got up from her seat as she heard the mettle whistling and poured the hot water into the mugs.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Simon?" Amanda said as she sat back down in her seat and passed Simon's mug to him.

"I don't know. I was scared of how you would react. Will you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend, Amanda?" Simon replied.

Amanda thought about it for a minute before responding, "yes. I will be your girlfriend, Simon!"

Simon grinned and said, "when should we go on our first official date then, darling?"

"How about tomorrow? We could find someone to look after the kids for us," Amanda responded.

"Would they be willing to have Eric and Hollie overnight?" Simon said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Simon!" Amanda chastised jokingly, lightly hitting Simon's arm.

Simon grinned at her cheekily and took a sip of his tea.

"Simon, I want to tell you something," Amanda began.

"What do you want to tell me, darling?" Simon asked, worry crossing his face and wrinkling his forehead.

"I'll go get it," Amanda said. She left Simon in the kitchen and went up the stairs. She heard Eric and Hollie playing with Hollie's large Barbie collection, some of it from when Amanda was a child.

Amanda entered her bedroom and became even more nervous than she was before. She couldn't show any nervousness or Simon would know something was wrong. Amanda took the white box containing the ultrasound pictures and the positive pregnancy test off her bed. She returned back downstairs and released a deep breath before she entered the kitchen again.

"This is what I wanted to tell you about, Simon," Amanda said as she sat back down with the box. She pushed the white box towards Simon and he took it in his hands.

"What is it, Amanda?" Simon asked.

"Open it and you'll find out," Amanda spoke nervously, though she didn't sound nervous.

Simon took the white wrapping paper off the box, crumbled up the wrapping parts and set it off to the side of the box.

Before he opened the box, Simon asked, "What is the gift for? Is this what you want to tell me, Amanda?"

Amanda could only know her head for she couldn't speak from nervousness.

Simon lifted the lid of the box off and his face went slack with surprise. He lifted the positive pregnancy test out of the box and saw it was positive for a pregnancy. His mouth dropped open with surprise. Simon then took out the other pregnancy test Amanda had put in and set both of the tests to the side of the box. He then took the ultrasound pictures out, one by one.

Simon got to the last picture in the box and gasped. Amanda had written you're going to be a father on it in white marker.

"Please tell me that this is a joke that you're pregnant, Amanda," Simon pleaded.

"No, Simon. It's not a joke. I'm really pregnant and the baby is your child. Surprise?" Amanda responded weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So we have gotten part of Simon's reaction. How do you think the rest of his reaction will go? Are you mad at me for leaving you readers on a cliff hanger?
> 
> It's going to be happening more so I can insert some suspense into the fanfic so a lot of important events in chapters will be cliff hangers until the results are concluded in the next. Next chapter will be the rest of Simon's reaction and the aftermath of it. I'll see you next chapter, guys! Oh, by the way, check out DWalliams and tell them I sent you to check out their writing!
> 
> Bye until next chapter!


	5. chapter four

"Please tell me that this is a joke that you're pregnant, Amanda," Simon pleaded.

"No, Simon. It's not a joke. I'm pregnant and the baby is your child. Surprise?" Amanda responded weakly.

"Yes! This is a fucking surprise, Amanda! How did this even happen?" Simon said as he buried his face in his hands.

Amanda knew that this was not the time to have a witty comeback as Simon was so upset so she said, "we forgot protection because we were drunk that night we made the baby, Simon."

"Oh God; what are we going to do, Amanda?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. I didn't expect hour reaction to be like this, Simon," Amanda whispered.

"Maybe we could abort the bloody baby," Simon suggested with a snark as he lifted his head out of his hands.

"Hell no!" Amanda said and then ran off, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She rushed upstairs and into her bedroom again. She felt the sick creeping up her throat and just barely made it to her bathroom toilet before she threw up with morning sickness.

Amanda rested her head against the seat of the toilet, letting the tears fall freely down her face. She wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and the it into the toilet bowl. She closed her eyes and out her right hand on the toilet and out her left into her hair to push it out of her eyes.

Simon probably would come after her in a minute, looking for her.

Soon enough, Amanda heard Simon's footsteps coming up the stairs, into her bedroom, and then heard Simon knock at the slightly closed bathroom door. Amanda had no time to close the bathroom door before she had succumbed to morning sickness a few minutes ago. Amanda shad been forced to slightly close the door.

She heard the door creak open and felt Simon's footsteps near her. Simon knelt down besides her and brushed the hair that was still in her face out of it. He began to rub Amanda's back to try and soothe her.

Amanda didn't try to push Simon's hand off of her back. It was working to calm her down and relax. The back rubbing felt good to her.

Simon withdrew his hand and hugged Amanda at her side. He was trying to comfort her, Amanda noticed, and it was working. Amanda let Simon hug her for a.minute until her tears started to lessen, enjoying his embrace.

"Are you alright, Mandy?" Simon asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Amanda's ear. Amanda nodded and sniffed so Simon effortlessly pick her up in his arms and laid Amanda down in her bed.

"Stay there for a minute, Mandy," Simon said before going back into the bathroom. Amanda heard water running and then shut off as she dried the last of her teard. Simon returned to Amanda's bedroom with a paper cup filled with water and a paper cup that was empty.

"Rinse," Simon said and handed Amanda both the cups. Amanda drank some of the water, swished it around in her mouth, and then spit it into the empty paper cup. Amanda repeated the process until the other cup that had been empty was filled with used water.

Simon took both of the cups from Amanda's hands and returned them to the bathroom to throw them out.

Simon reentered Amanda's bedroom and sat on her bed where Amanda had been laid down.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda," Simon said taking Amanda's hands in his. "I wasn't thinking when I said that you should abort the baby. I didn't realize that it would upset you, Amanda."

Amanda looked at Simon and saw it in his eyes that he was truly sorry so Amanda said, "I don't know of I can forgive you yet, Simon, but I'm willing to try forgiving you."

"Please forgive me, Amanda. I'm willing to be a father again so I'm ready to try. I'm ready to be the father of our baby," Simon spoke to Amanda.

"I'm willing to forgive you, Simon," Amanda responded. "Can we be a family?"

"I think we can handle being a family. It isn't everyday that a man can say he has Amanda Holden as a girlfriend or can say he has made love to her," Simon joked.

Amanda couldn't help but laugh and asked, "did you write that down and memorize that, Simon?"

"I wrote down some of it," Simon admitted, laughing. "Are you really pregnant, Amanda?"

"Yes," Amanda responded. She removed her hands from Simon's and lifted up her shirt. There was the pregnancy bump that Amanda was developing. It had gotten larger since she had her first ultrasound but it was still small for how far along Amanda was.

Simon looked up at Amanda, brought one of his hands forward, and then looked up at Amanda again. She nodded at him and he brought his hand to Amanda's stomach.

"How far along are you, 'Manda?" Simon asked as he rubbed his hand along Amanda's baby bump.

"Three months," Amanda responded. "I'm at the end of my first trimester so no more throwing up anymore soon."

"When did you find out you were pregnant, love?" Simon asked. Simon's questions were almost like a child's questions.

"A month and a half ago but I had figured out that I could be pregnant about a month after we had been drunk," Amanda responded.

"And shagged," Simon added on to what Amanda had said.

"Simon!" Amanda warned, "language!"

Simon laughed and then spoke, "How am I going to tell Eric? Have you told Hollie yet?"

"I've told Hollie. I just said that I was going to have a baby and she was going to be a big sister," Amanda explained.

"Should I just tell Eric he's going to be a big brother?" Simon asked.

"Well, we might want to tell the kids that their parents are dating first," Amanda responded. Simon moved his hand off of Amanda's stomach so Amanda pulled her shirt back down.

"Let's tell them then," Simon answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a difficult chapter for me to write because of the beginning. I'm sorry if it offends you in anyway. Simon was mad and didn't know how to react. How do you think Eric and Hollie will react in the next chapter?
> 
> Next chapter begins a good part of the story! Amanda has to tell Alesha, David, Ant, and Dec that she's pregnant and Simon needs to announce that they're a couple now! How do you think that will go over? Bye until the next chapter! Oh, by the way, I'm going be eighteen tomorrow!


	6. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Yes, I know this chapter is a day late but I didn't really have the time to update this book. So we now know Amanda has told the BGT judges and Ant and Dec! What do you think will happen in next chapter?
> 
> I've been really busy lately because I'm currently at my weekend long horse show. That's why I haven't updated on my usual day. I'm still working on writing and typing chapter ten and I'm adding a chapter that I wasn't planning on adding because I just want a happy filler chapter that will help fill tim3 for Amanda's pregnancy. Bye until next chapter!

Seven weeks had passed since Amanda had told Simon she was pregnant and they planned a date almost once a week. Alesha took Holly and Eric overnight so Simon and Amanda could stay out late or go back to one of their homes and make love until the middle of the night.

Amanda discovered Simon had impressive stamina for a man his age and could make love for hours before Simon got tired and had to sleep. He was a good lover, better than Amanda had expected.

Hollir and Eric had gotten used to the fact that their mum and dad were dating very quickly when Simon and Amanda told the kids that they were dating. Whenever Amanda and Simon kissed each other, or snogged each other, Eric and Hollie would run out of their parents' sight because the kids found kissing gross. That made Amanda and Simon laugh when it happened, which turned out to be frequently.

They still had already told Alesha and David that they were dating but Amanda and Simon had not told Alesha and David that they were expecting a child. Amanda would tell the public she was pregnant on the BGT final after all the acts had performed but before the end of the final.

The first semi-final would be tonight and Amanda would be wearing a gorgeous dress. It had a leotard that would show off Amanda's small pregnancy bump and cause rumors to swirl. The skirt of the dress was a black and became white around her mid thigh on chiffon fabric and would be sat on her hips.

Amanda could not wait to see what the rumors would say in the gossip papers and websites. She wondered if the rumors would say she was putting on heavy weight or they would get it correct and the rumor would be that she was pregnant. The rumors that some of the gossip blogs believed were typically funny.

Amanda walked into the new studios for BGT and had to search for her dressing room. It was placed next to Simon's dressing room.

Amanda was dressed quickly by her wardrobe team and was getting made up by her make up team. Soon enough, she was ready for the first semi-final of BGT season eleven.

•••••

The first BGT semi-final passed by smoothly as did -Britain´s Got More Talent-. She typed her name into Google and a rumor if she was pregnant came up. Amanda did not read the article but could figure out what it was about by the title.

The four other live shows came and went in quick succession. Amanda had almost cried while watching the MerseyGirls preform, letting her hormones show.

•••••

It was finally the final of BGT and Amanda was excited to reveal her pregnancy to the U.K.. She heard the door to her dressing room open and close. She saw Simon in the mirror of her dressing table come up to her. He hugged Amanda from behind and put his hands onto her stomach.

Amanda was wearing what looked like a wedding dress and it was tight fitting around her pregnancy bump.

"You look radiant, my love," Simon said, reaching his head around to kiss her neck. "Are you ready?"

Amanda nodded and said "yes."

They walked out of the dressing room holding hands and stood behind the screens on stage. Amanda, Simon, David, and Alesha walked out onto the stage, walked down to the judges table, and sat down. Simon and Amanda were forced to part their hands as they walked to the table because they had not yet told the United Kingdom that they were now in a relationship. They would tell tonight during the end of the final as it was decided.

All of the acts that were in the final were all so good that it would be hard to pick a winner for the public that night.

•••••

"Are you ready?" Simon whispered again to Amanda. She nodded and Simon motioned for either Ant or Dec to relinquish one of their microphones.

"Boss wants to say something," Ant joked, handing his microphone to Simon.

"Well, not say something but more of an announcement," Simon said. "I am no longer single and I have a beautiful girlfriend."

This elicited some boos from quite a few women but Simon continued saying, "And she's sitting right next to me. I'm the lucky boyfriend of the one Amanda Holden."

Someone in the crowd called out, "Simanda is real!"

This brought out a laugh from all of the judges, Ant, and Dec.

"And Amanda has something she has been dying to announce and I was in shock when she told me," Simon said and passed the microphone to Amanda.

Amanda spoke into the microphone and said, "I know that there have been rumors if I am putting on weight or if I'm pregnant. I'm going to put those rumors to rest and announce my pregnancy with my boyfriend's child. He was definitely shook when I told him but Simon had accepted that he's going to be a father again."

"Wait. You're pregnant?" Dec asked in disbelief.

"Since when?!" Alesha said using a similar tone as Dec had used.

"Pregnant? Simon's gonna be a daddy," David sing-songed enthusiastically.

"How far along are you?" Ant asked.

"One question at a time," Amanda responded. "I got pregnant, yes pregnant, in January, and Iḿ almost five months along. It will be five months in less than a week."

Amanda stood up and proudly displayed her baby bump. The crowd was silent for a minute before breaking out in applause.

"Congratulations, Mandy and Simon!" Alesha said.

"I wonder what this baby is going to come out like as," Ant said. "Congratulations!¨

"Will the baby be like my sexy Simon?" David tried asking as innocently as he could.

"David!" Simon reprimanded while trying not to laugh. Alesha and Amanda couldn't hold in their laughter and began to laugh like hyenas.

"I don't know yet," Amanda said, still laughing. "We'll know when this baby comes into the world and probably on their own time."

Amanda took Simon's hand in hers, happy that she let it out that she was pregnant.


	7. chapter six

Amanda was now officially five months pregnant. Simon had gone with her for the ultrasound and sonogram. The sonogram was so then the couple could see their child more clearly than in an ultrasound. Amanda almost laughed when Simon saw the baby for the first time. There was a look that was an amalgam of pride and awe on his face. The baby was still small but developing normally, so a slew of genetic tests had been administered but the results wouldn't be in for another two months and that might not even determine why the baby was little. All they could do was wait and see what was in store when Amanda would go into labour and give birth. All that mattered to them was that the baby was healthy and was developing.

Amanda whispered, "Simon," and shook him awake.

"Is something wrong? Is the baby coming early?" Simon whispered frantically back in response.

"Feel," was all Amanda responded. She took his hand, pushed up her night shirt, and placed Simon's hand on top of her baby bump. The baby had started to kick when Amanda awoke but she had to have Simon feel it for himself. The baby kicked at Simon's hand after about a minute of waiting. Shock overcame Simon's face as he felt the kick.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Our baby. We have a little football player on our hands, Simon," Amanda replied. "Feel again."

Amanda moved Simon's hand to another place on her stomach and watched the awe spread across his face.

"We made that," Simon spoke, slightly in shock. He kissed Amanda's cheek and then he kissed her lips.

●●●●●

It was a passionate kiss that Simon slipped his tongue into Amanda's mouth, kissing her tenderly and she returned the favour back to him by kissing Simon just as passionately and lovingly.

Simon began to take Amanda's night shirt off but was stopped by one of her hands as she said, "Simon. The kids.

"That's what makes morning shagging fun. You run the risk of being caught," he responded. Amanda removed her hand from on top of his and so Simon deftly took the night shirt off.

Amanda was wearing no bra underneath the night shirt so Simon took advantage of this and rolled so then he was on top of her. Amanda could feel Simon's growing erection pressing into her thigh as Simon sucked and rolled her nipples in between his fingers. She let out a moan that she tried to suppress but had failed.

Amanda kicked off her night shorts and underwear as she laid underneath Simon. He kicked his boxers off partially and Amanda spread her naked legs and let Simon's tip tease the lips of her vagina.

Simon brought one hand down to her clit and began to press and rub circles on it. Amanda moaned his name as Simon kicked his boxers all the way off of his legs so he could enter her. He kissed at her collar bone, leaving a love bite as he thrusted into Amanda. She arched her back so her hips met Simon's as he thrusted. Simon kept his hand at Amanda's clit, teasing it with his fingers.

Amanda wrapped her legs around his back as a way to pull him deeper inside of her vagina and wrapped her arms around him.

All too soon, Amanda was crying out Simon's name with pleasure as she came. The action was almost able to make Simon come but he kept thrusting and playing with Amanda's breasts. Amanda dug her nails into Simon's back as she moaned from pleasure. She felt her vagina's walls clench again and she came for a second time. This time it did it.

Simon came into Amanda, moaning out her name while doing so. He rolled off of her and grinned lazily at her.

●●●●●

"I think the kids might have heard us that time," he said laughing.

"More like heard you! You were louder than me!" Amanda retorted. Simon shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed.

"I'm going to get a shower," he said, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Amanda watched his naked body walk away, noticing that Simon definitely had a cute arse.

She picked up her phone from the night stand she had left it on the night before. She checked her notifications and saw that she had received a text from Alesha while Amanda and Simon had been shagging.

Alesha had texted: "do you want to go with david and me to a paint and sip?"

Amanda texted back yes, she would like to go but she was pregnant but would still go and where the location of the paint and sip was. Alesha responded with the location within a minute of Amanda replying toAlesha's text so Amanda texted back thank you and what time should she show up.

Alesha gave Amanda the time and said to wear something old to paint in. Amanda and Alesha kept up their conversation until Simon got out of the bathroom and Amanda had to go shower again.

•••••

The rest of the day passed quickly because Eric had gone on a play date with a friend and Hollie had gone to a sleepover sometime around three in the afternoon. Amanda and Simon spent the time without the kids around making love to each other and snogging until it almost made Amanda late.

Amanda walked into the paint and sip about a minute after it was supposed to start, slightly wet from the light rain that was coming down. She tried to flatten her hair, very much aware that it was a mess. Amanda was wearing trainers, a pair of jean capris, and one of Simon's white t-shirts tucked into the waist of the capris.

"You made it!" Alesha said getting yo to hug Amanda. "Was Simon making you late, Amanda?"

"Yes," Amanda said, trying not to blush.

"Were you and Simon making love? You've got sex hair," David said as Amanda sat down to get ready to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have a new chapter and this is kind of a filler chapter because the event that happens at the climax is in the next chapter so that means that this book is halfway done and it's over 400 reads! That's awesome!
> 
> I hope we can get it to 1k when this book is finished. Please recommend this to your fellow Simanda shippers. It would make my day to find 500 reads on this little fanfiction! What do you think will happen at the climax? Bye for now until next chapter!


	8. chapter seven

Amanda took a hair tie off of her wrist, braided her hair, and snapped the hair tie onto it.

"I can't deny it then," Amanda replied as she braided her hair. The painting instructor then came into the painting studio.

To Amanda, the instructor bore a large resemblance to Paula Abdul with her tan skin, light brown hair, short stature, and the flowy dress she was wearing.

"Alright. Welcome newcomers as I see a few unfamiliar faces today. Including another celebrity!" The woman said excitedly. "For those who do not know me, I'm Maggie."

Almost everybody turned to look in the direction of Amanda, Alesha, and David. Amanda saw a couple of mouths drop open, including the mouth of a teenager in the room. Amanda gave a small wave to the people that were staring at her in the room.

"Let's get started!" Maggie, the painting instructor, said.

"I want to do something first, Maggie, that I've been dying to do for most of my life," the teenager said as she got up from her seat and walked to the table where Amanda, Alesha, and David were seated. "I'm Annie and I sing, a lot, and I've really, really wanted to go on BGT."

"I want to hear you then," Amanda responded.

"What'll you be singing?" David asked

"An Alesha Dixon song because you're my favourite judge, Alesha, and I really like your music," Annie replied.

"Thank you! What song of mine will you be singing then?" Alesha said.

"Breathe Slow," the teenager replied. "It's one of my favourites."

"I want to hear it then!" Responded Alesha. "I might have to join in though. Let's hear you then."

Annie took a deep breath, wringing her hands with nervousness and began to sing.

"I'm running out of patience  
'Cause I can't believe what the hell  
I'm hearing  
And speaking of hell  
It don't compare to this heat  
That I am feeling

"I love you too much  
It shows  
All my emotions go  
Out of control oh whoa whoa  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see  
From the tears that flow oh whoa

"Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure

"I am gunna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp, oh oh oh 'sure

"Not goin' lie  
Or even try  
You've got my wheel spinning  
And I ain't the one to show  
The gun  
'Cause that means you will be  
Winning oh yeah

"I love you too much  
It shows  
All my emotions go  
Out of control oh whoa whoa  
Good for you bad for me  
When I can hardly see  
From the tears that flow oh whoa

"Ooh oh ooh  
Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure

"I am goin' breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure

"Somebody better hold me back  
You're lucky I know how to act  
I'm being calm and cool  
But believe me you  
It's taking everything to just  
Breathe breathe breathe

"Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure

"I am goin' breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure

"Can't forget to breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure

"I am goin' breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'Cause ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure," she sang. Alesha did end up singing with Annie towards the end so she and Annie sang in harmony.

The people in the room, including Amanda, Alesha, and David began clap at the performance. Annie's singing was good and she knew it was.

"That was really good. Will you ever audition officially?" David asked.

"With a voice like that, I can see you on West End playing Elphaba," Amanda commented.

"Thank you," answered Annie. "It's been my dream for years to enter and sing in front of the BGT judges and to go on West End to play Elphaba."

•••••

The painting class went by too quickly because David was entertaining everybody with his jokes, even letting a few characters from Little Britain and his books fly. The painting Amanda and the rest of the paint and sip class was making was a flower vase with black and white stripes and red flowers on an orange background. The rain had picked up significantly since the class had started so the roads were bound to be treacherous.

Amanda left the building and put the painting in the backseat of her car. She got in, buckled up and began to drive. The roads were treacherous from the rain.

Amanda called Simon, leaving a message, calling through her car, telling him she would be home soon and she loved him. She hung up, knowing Simon was probably working in his office at her house.

Amanda heard car wheels scream, but before she could react, her car was hit by another one. The airbags deployed and Amanda looked down to see if she was alright. She saw her collar bone was red and that was the last thing she saw before she fell unconsious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. You must hate me for leaving this on a cliffhanger and with feels of what will happen next to Amanda. What do you think will happen? I would love to see what you think will happen next.
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger but it works for the chapter and for the next chapter as well and you'll see why in a couple of chapters. I do hope that you liked this chapter! Bye until next chapter!


	9. chapter eight

Voices. That was all Amanda heard as she laid in an unfamiliar bed. She felt someone's hand take one of hers in their hands. Amanda tried to open her eyes but it was like the lids were stuck together with glue.

Someone was talking to her but Amanda couldn't quite make out what they were saying to her. She heard her name mentioned a few times by a second voice and by the voice that belonged to the person that was holding her hand.

The voice next to her was becoming more clear as it said: "will Amanda wake up from the coma? Is our baby alright?"

"Your baby is fine, Mr Cowell, and I do not know if or when Miss Holden will regain consciousness. Only time will tell right now," Amanda heard the second voice reply. It had to be a doctor that was the owner of the second voice. The voice that was coming from her side and was holding her hand had to be Simon.

Simon was there by her side, but he seemed extremely worried about Amanda. How bad were her injuries from the car crash?

"If Miss Holden wakes up," Amanda heard the doctor say. "She has to be on strict bed rest so she can heal from the injuries stemming from the car crash. She had an open compound fracture to her collar bone that we had to perform surgery on and we had to put her dislocated hip back into its correct place. Miss Holden also sustained a collapsed lung so she needs to heal."

"She got lucky then that she got away with only those injuries, didn't she?" Amanda heard Simon ask.

"She got very, very lucky. If she wakes up while I am not here," the doctor said. "Do not let her take the tube in her mouth out of it. It is to help her breathe until she wakes up. After she wakes up, the tube will stay in until it is removed and Miss Holden is taken off of the ventilator."

Amanda could feel the tube that was helping her to breathe in her throat. Her injuries had to have been serious if she could be considered lucky. She heard footsteps leave the room and they did not return. It had to have been the doctor that walked away.

"Amanda, please, please wake up," she heard Simon plead. "I love you, Amanda."

Amanda felt tears that belonged to Simon wet the hand he was holding and heard him sniff.

"Amanda, please, just wake up. I need you in my life again. You've been unconscious for two weeks. I love you, Amanda," Simon said. Amanda had been unconscious for two weeks. She was now twenty-two weeks pregnant.

"I'm not going to leave your side, Amanda, because I love you and I am never going to give up on you for that reason alone," Simon promised. Amanda felt his tear drops drip on their clasped hands.

Amanda tried once again to open her eyes but found to no avail, that she could not. She had to see Simon. She had to tell him that she loved him but he body would not let her awake to tell him that. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so much.

"Amanda, I know, somehow, that you can hear me. Please wake up. I want to see you open your eyes and I want to hear your voice again," Simon pleaded, tears falling quicker on their clasped hands. "I love you so much that I can't express it through words. Please regain consciousness."

Amanda tried as hard as she could to move her body and open her eyes. She did not succeed in either of the things she had wanted to accomplish.

"Amanda, the doctors are saying that it would take a miracle in the improvement of your condition for you to awake. I know that you're a fighter and you can make it through. The doctors are saying that you're almost totally unresponsive to anything and are almost ready to give up on you because of your score on the Glasgow Coma Scale. I told them to keep treating you, love, because I know that you can make it. I believe in you, love." Simon's voice cracked as he spoke. He was almost sobbing hopelessly, giving into the emotions that were coursing through him.

"I've brought Eric and Hollie to see you everyday and I bring them to either Alesha's or David's so one of them can watch the kids after. Then I come by myself so it's just us two. I talk to you everyday, love, and you never respond to me. I wish you could be able to talk back to me. I'm fighting myself not to call Hollie your name because Hollie reminds me so much of you.

"Every time I put Hollie to bed and I see her sleeping at night, she looks like a miniature version of you, love. I try not to break down crying when I see Hollie sleeping. She reminds me so much of you, Amanda. Even Hollie's mannerisms are the same as many of yours." Simon had to stop talking because he had been overcome by his emotions. Tears dripped heavily and quickly into their gripped hands. He let go of Amanda's hand for a quick minute, presumably so he could wipe his eyes. He gave Amanda's hand a quick squeeze as Simon joined their hands back together.

Amanda surprised herself by mustering up what strength she currently had in her body and giving Simon's hand a squeeze in return.

She felt her eyes flutter and the brightness of a hospital room flooded her eyes. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the level of brightness of her surroundings. When her eyes focused, she could see the tube that was helping her to breathe protruding from her mouth, and she could see Simon sitting in a chair and looking at her in amazement and wonder.

"Amanda?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger again but you'll see why in the next chapter. I know that this chapter has many feels but so will the next because they're some of the most important chapters. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I would love to read your predictions!
> 
> This is a short author's note because I really don't know what to say so bye until next chapter!


	10. chapter nine

"Amanda?" He asked.

Simon's eyes were red and glittered with unshed tears. He had bags under his eyes, indicating he had not slept much since Amanda's accident.

Amanda tried to shift herself to sit up but found that she couldn't. A thick layer of bandages was at her left hip, stopping her from sitting up completely. Simon pressed a button by Amanda's bed and a nurse came bustling through that helped Amanda to raise herself until Amanda was half laying down and half sitting up.

"Better?" Simon asked after the star-struck nurse left. Amanda could only nod her head yes, for she was being prohibited from talking by the tube in her mouth.

•••••

Amanda's hospital room became very busy the afternoon she had regained consciousness. Simon had to step out of the room to field phone calls from television networks and even James Cordon and Ellen Degeneres as well as Mel B from America's Got Talent.

As Simon was dealing with one of the calls, Amanda was rolled off in her bed and into surgery to have the breathing tube removed. Amanda was glad to have it gone but it had made her voice extremely hoarse and her throat was sore after it was removed.

Amanda didn't dare to use her voice until after dusk had fallen and Simon shut off his phone so they could spend time together.

"Simon?" Amanda heard herself ask hoarsely. "Did you really stay by my side for the entire two weeks I was unconscious?"

"I did." There was no hesitation in Simon's voice as he continued, "i stayed with you because I love you, 'Manda. I never gave up hope that you would wake up, love."

"Really?" Amanda asked, although she didn't doubt him for a minute.

"Yes." Simon's answer was quick and he didn't hesitate.

•••••

A few days later, Simon was laying with Amanda in Amanda's hospital bed.

"Simon, what has the press said about me since the accident?" Amanda asked curiously. The hospital hadn't allowed Amanda to use her phone much and Amanda couldn't get good enough WiFi on her phone to look up her name on the internet.

"The hospital released statements about your condition everyday but I've had my input into the statements," Simon replied.

"What have you said in the statements then, Simon?" Amanda asked, genuinely curious as to what Simon said about her.

"Well," he responded. "I've said that my beautiful girlfriend is getting better everyday and she's getting the best treatment the hospital provides."

Amanda leaned over and kissed her boyfriend and said, "I love you, Simon. You really think I'm beautiful at five and a half months pregnant?"

"I love you too and of course I do! You're gorgeous, Amanda," Simon replied and gave Amanda a kiss back and rubbed her stomach through the covers of the hospital bed.

Amanda's stomach had gotten bigger than before she had been unconsious. She was now around five months and three weeks so her stomach and breasts were beginning to grow even bigger.

The baby kicked as Amanda placed her hand on top of Simon's and she asked, "Would you read me something that the press has said about me, love?"

"I can," Simon said as he got his phone out of one of the back pockets of his jeans. He turned the phone on and typed in his password. "What day do you want me to read one from?"

"The early days after the accident," Amanda said, giving a vague answer to Simon's question. "Any day after the accident that first week I was unconscious."

"How about the third day that you were comatose?" Simon asked, pulling an article up online on his phone. The article was from some website Simon had found. "That was when I was really starting to give the press more detailed descriptions than what the hospital was saying about your condition then. And it was also when the hospital started to give reports on how you were doing, love."

"What does the report say then, Simon?" Amanda asked because Simon was trying to stall from reading the article to Amanda. "Let me read it!"

Amanda attempted to take Simon's phone from him but he held on to it while saying, "I'll read it to you, 'Manda."

He cleared his throat and began, "Amanda Holden has been in hospital for three days following a car crash coming home from an activity she was doing with other fellow Britain's got Talent judges, Alesha Dixon and David Walliams. Holden was found at the scene of the crash with a coumpund fracture of her collar bone, a dislocated hip, a collapsed lung that was discovered when she was admitted to hospital, and was found unconsious and bleeding.

"The crash was caused by her car apparently veering out of control from the pouring rain and another car hitting Holden's own. The pouring rain was what had caused the car that hit Holden's to also veer out. Holden's car was wrecked by the other.

"Not much is known about Miss Holden's condition other than what her boyfriend, Simon Cowell, has spoken. He has said '... [Amanda's] currently unconsious still and the doctors are treating her the best that they can. I'm not going to give up hope on her recovery because I know she can recover. My girlfriend is a fighter,'" Simon finished. He was tearing up again, and this time Amanda could see it.

"Simon, don't cry," Amanda said, wiping away his tears. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he gave her one in return.

"I didn't even notice I was crying," he responded, drying up the last of his tears himself.

"Love, I want to go to sleep. Will you hold me?" Amanda asked, turning to her side so Simon could spoon her.

"I'll never let go of you, love," Simon said, positioning himself so he could spoon Amanda better. He placed both of his hands on Amanda's pregnancy bump and let her sleep, falling asleep soon enough himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So this chapter is Amanda waking up out of her coma and the aftermath of it. Simon read to her what the hospital has released about Amanda and what he said in the statement. What do you think will happen next after this?
> 
> I don't want to sound needy but it would be awesome if we could reach 900 reads by next Friday. Tell your friends who also ship Simanda to read this if they're not already. Thanks for reading this chapter. Bye until next chapter!


	11. chapter ten

Amanda was finally going to be released from the hospital. She had wanted out starting the second day after she had regained consciousness and had bugged her boyfriend to no end about it. Simon seemed just as anxious for Amanda to get out as well. She had been released yesterday and it had been two weeks since she had woken up.

"Mummy! Eric isn't playing fair!" Hollie yelled as she raced down the stairs. She stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Amanda was making lunch for her, Hollie, and Eric. Simon had to work for X Factor this weekend but would be back on Monday for Amanda's sixth month ultrasound.

Amanda and Simon had decided to find out the gender to their child but would be doing it in a fun way. They would have Amanda's doctor write the sex of the baby on a piece of paper and bring the paper to a bakery. From there, Amanda and Simon would have cupcakes made and filled with icing that was the color of the gender that the baby was going be.

"How is Eric not playing fair, dear?" Amanda asked.

"He's trying to cheat at Candy Land!" Hollie responded. "He's trying to skip my turn!"

"Tell him that he needs to stop it please, and that should resolve it," Amanda replied to her daughter. Eric could be just like his father sometimes. Simon was often a sore loser when it came to board games and would often try to skip people's turns if he was losing.

Hollie ran back upstairs and left Amanda alone in the kitchen again. Amanda brought her hand to her stomach and felt the baby kick. The baby was becoming more and more active as the weeks went on from what Amanda found. She and Simon were going to have a handful when the baby began to walk.

•••••

Amanda heard the front door open and Simon call out, "I'm home!"

It was now Monday so Simon was home from X Factor audiitions. Amanda was in the kitchen, watching Hollie and Eric colour pictures and doing some colouring of her own. Simon walked into the kitchen, his hair damp from the rain that was falling softly on the rooftop.

"Welcome home," Amanda said. Simon gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her stomach.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Simon asked. Simon was now almost always concerned about Amanda's pregnancy because of the car crash.

"I'm good and the baby's been very active. Especially when you call me at night."

"The baby seems to like my voice then," Simon commented. "What time is our appointment?"

"Forty-five minutes but we have to wait for David to come over and watch the kids," Amanda replied.

•••••

Forty-five minutes later, Amanda was laying down on an examination table, her and Simon waiting to see their child.

"Hello, Miss Holden. How have you been fairing lately?" Amanda's midwife, Mary, asked. "Has the baby been active?"

"I've been good so far. Oh my god has the has the baby been active! I'm being kicked and having to go to the bathroom constantly!" Amanda exclaimed.

"The baby seems to like the sound of my voice apparently because he or she kicks 'Manda a lot when I'm talking to her on the phone," Simon offered.

"Sounds like you'll be having a handful of a baby in four months time then, Simon and Amanda," Mary said. "Let's see if we can find baby."

Mary spread the cold gel for the ultrasound around Amanda's stomach and focused on where her uterus was located. The baby was moving around as Mary focused the ultrasound wand on it.

"And there's your baby. The development looks normal but the baby still looks very small; you look a bit on the small side for your pregnancy, Amanda," Mary said.

"Is that any concern?" Amanda asked.

"Will we know why the baby is small before he or she is born?" Simon asked as well.

"The testing results came back inconclusive and no, it's not any concern. The baby is just a bit smaller than he or she should be at their development," Mary replied. "And we have a strong heartbeat for a healthy baby. Would you like to know the gender?"

A strong heartbeat emancipated from the ultrasound machine as if in response to what Mary had said.

"Could you write down the color associated with the baby's gender, Mary?"

•••••

Simon picked the cupcakes up from the bakery as he was coming home for his company's office the next day. Amanda and Simon didn't know if they were expecting a boy or a girl.

The cupcakes that Amanda had ordered were vanilla and had vanilla frosting but the inside of the cupcake would have frosting that would be either pink for a baby girl or blue for a baby boy.

Simon brought them in to the house and greeted Amanda with a kiss and was attacked with hugs from both Eric and Hollie.

"Ready to find out if we're having a baby boy or girl?" Simon asked as he put the box of cupcakes on the table. Amanda opened the box of cupcakes and Simon hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her stomach.

"I'm ready," Amanda replied. "Will you record my reaction?"

"I can," Simon responded.

Hollie and Eric raced to take their seats at the dinner table so they could find out if they were going to have a baby sister or a baby brother.

"I wanna a sister!" Hollie said.

"No! Bwother!" Eric argued with Hollie.

"We'll find out in a minute," Amanda responded. "I'm ready."

Amanda lifted a cupcake out of the box and took off the wrapper.

"I'm recording," Simon said, prompting Amanda as a way to get her to take a bite out of the cupcake.

Amanda took a bite out of the cupcake after Simon had said that he was recording. She closed her eyes as she chewed the bite so she wouldn't be able to see what gender the baby would be expected to be. She opened her eyes and saw pink frosting coming from the inside of the cupcake.

"It's a girl!" She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's a new chapter and Amanda and Simon now know the gender of their baby. What do you think the baby girl's name will be? I've already got it picked out and it's really pretty.
> 
> This is half filler chapter and half actual chapter because of Simon and Amanda finding out the gender of their child. Can we please get 1000 reads on this fanfic? I'm going to Myrtle Beach this weekend so I'm going to try to write a lot while I'm there. Bye until next chapter!


	12. chapter eleven

"Hey, 'Manda?" Simon asked. Amanda hummed in response, telling Simon that she was listening. "Do you and Hollie want to come to Los Angeles with Eric and I for the AGT live shows?"

"Sure," Amanda responded. "I'll do anything that will let me be with you still, Simon."

Simon smirked when Amanda had said she wanted to do anything that would let her be with himself. Amanda truly loved him and he loved her.

"When would we leave?" Amanda asked, turning to face him in their bed.

"In a week," Simon responded. "I know that it's short notice but I want you to come with me and I kept forgetting to ask you until an AGT producer emailed me asking if I was bringing you with me to the shows."

"Definitely short notice!" Amanda commented. "I'm going to need to go shopping for this. I barely have any summer clothes for pregnancy!"

"Don't go crazy with the clothes," Simon warned knowingly. Amanda was a well known and self confessed shopaholic so she always went crazy when shopping for clothes and it didn't help that she loved shoes either.

"I'll try not to go crazy while shopping," Amanda promised. "You should probably go to bed soon. It's late."

"I'll go to bed in a little bit," Simon said. He always tended to stay up too late and sleep half the day away. Amanda was trying to get Simon to have a more normal sleeping schedule and it was starting to work so Simon was slowly becoming less of a night owl.

Amanda turned over to her other side and felt Simon's side of the bed move as he shifted to put his phone on the charger by his nightstand and heard the soft thud of him putting the phone on the nightstand. Simon rolled over so he was spooning Amanda. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Amanda heard Simon's snores before she fell asleep.

•••••

Amanda, Simon, Hollie, and Eric had landed in Los Angeles a week later, making Amanda twenty seven weeks pregnant. Amanda had been worried about travelling on the plane when they would be coming back to England close to the end her pregnancy but Simon was able to reassure Amanda that she and the baby would be fine.

"Mummy, are there any special rules I havta follow?" Hollie asked.

"No special rules. There's no need for them because we're just going to another home Simon owns," Amanda responded, turning to look at the back seat of Simon's car to look at what Hollie and Eric were doing. Hollie was playing with one of her dolls as she talked to Amanda and Eric was deep asleep in his car seat.

That was the way it stayed until five minutes before the blended family reached Simon's house. Eric had just woken up from a nap and he was cranky from sitting for so long that he started making Hollie whine to Amanda about Eric's whining.

"Enough," Amanda said, putting an effective stop to the complaining that was going on in the back seat. "We will be there in less than five minutes. Then you can stretch your legs, Eric and Hollie."

Amanda looked towards Simon for support and back up but found none. Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her boyfriend could be no help sometimes. Instead, Simon was trying not to laugh as he pulled into the driveway.

Amanda had been taken off of bed rest entirely the day before because she had scheduled a doctor's appointment for herself. It was really just a check up to be sure that she could travel and her records of her current pregnancy were transferred to one of the best birth centers in Los Angeles. Amanda had been able to schedule her seven and eight month ultrasounds at one of the birth centers and would be bringing Hollie and Eric to one of them so they could learn about their baby sister. She and Simon still had to give them the child friendly version of how a baby was made though.

•••••

"'Manda, can we go swimming?" Eric asked a week later. He ran into the living room where Amanda and Simon sat.

"Please, Mummy and Simon?" Hollie begged. "Please can we go swimming?"

Amanda looked towards Simon. It was a beautiful, hot day in Los Angeles so it made sense that the kids would want to go swimming in the pool at the house.

"Why not?" Amanda replied. "We can go swimming. Go and get changed then, Eric and Hollie."

Amanda and Simon went upstairs and put on their own swimsuits. Amanda put on a purple printed bikini because it was one of the only bathing suits she could wear while she was pregnant. Simon wore his pair of blue printed swim trunks that he almost always grabbed first when looking for something to swim in.

"Hey, sexy," Simon said, wrapping his arms around Amanda and engulfing her in a hug from behind.

"You think I'm sexy still?" Amanda asked, curious.

"Of course I do. You're extremely sexy, even when you're pregnant with our baby," Simon responded, giving Amanda a kiss from behind before going back downstairs and into the back yard where the kids were playing in their bathing suits on the grass. Amanda followed Simon outside and found him in the water with Hollie and Eric already.

"Simon! Did you put sunscreen on you, Hollie, and Eric?" Amanda asked, stepping close to the water and the edge of the pool.

"No," Simon said guilty, with a smile. He got out of the pool and got the kids back out and helped them put on sunscreen.

Eric and Hollie both jumped back into the pool after Simon and Amanda put sunscreen on them. Hollie was a strong swimmer at her age and had taken to swimming like a fish to water but right now, she was resting on a pool tube.

Simon crept up to her and was right underneath the pool float.

"Hollie!" Amanda said but she was too late by a second. "Watch out! Simon's underneath you!"

Simon flipped the pool tube over and Hollie went splashing into the water. She came up laughing a few seconds later.

"Throw me, Simon!" She begged. "Please!"

Simon picked her up in the water and tossed the still laughing Hollie into the water with a splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks for getting this fanfic to 1.03k this week as of this update! I'm so happy about it! Today I'm leaving Myrtle Beach and I've been writing fanfiction since 5 am because I couldn't get back to sleep. I'm publishing a oneshots book today as well! The first one will be a Damon one shot. I've written over five hundred words of fanfiction and it's not even for the fanfic I'm currently writing.
> 
> I'm planning a little surprise for the end of this book and it's a playlist to go with it! I'll publish it a week after the epilouge goes up! Bye until the next chapter!
> 
> P.s. can we get to 1.1k by next Friday?


	13. chapter twelve

"Simon, Eric's asked me if he could call me Mumma," Amanda spoke as she climbed into bed eight weeks later in England. It was getting harder to get into bed every night for Amanda, luckily she was supposed to be due in four weeks time. Knowing that Hollie came a couple of weeks before she was due, Amanda would most likely give birth a couple weeks before her actual due date at the end of October, close to November.

"He did?" Simon asked in response. "What did you tell him, love?"

"I told him that he can call me Mumma, Simon. You should have seen his face when I made the decision. It completely lit up," Amanda replied. "It was the sweetest thing that he's ever asked me, love."

"Hollie asked me a similar thing today, Amanda. She asked if she could call me Dad," Simon said, turning so he could place a hand on Amanda's stomach.

"Did you say yes?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I did," Simon replied. "She can call me Dad now but what does she call Chris?"

"She doesn't see him much anymore but I think that she still calls him Daddy," Amanda said, placing her hand on top of Simon's. The baby kicked at Simon's hand and he smiled.

"I still haven't gotten used to that," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You've got four weeks until we see our baby girl. We still need to pick out a name for her," Amanda reminded.

"We need something that flows together," Simon commented. "I like the name Norah or should we give her my mother's name as a tribute?"

Simon's mother, Julie, had passed away two years previously and she had been such a big part of Simon's life that it made sense to Amanda that he would suggest Julie as a name for their daughter.

"I do like the name Julie, Simon. Maybe that as her middle name but I can't really think of any first names that flow nicely with it. We should try using her maiden name," Amanda said. "You said it was Brett one time, right?"

"Yeah," Simon responded. Simon had his phone out and was looking at baby names using Julie as a middle name. "How about Logan or Madison using Brett as her middle name?"

"Logan Julie Cowell doesn't have the same ring to it as Madison Brett Cowell," Amanda replied to Simon.

"Madison Brett Cowell it is then," Simon responded, putting his phone down. "I like it."

"I can't wait to see our baby girl, love," Amanda said.

"We'll be able to hold her and love her in four weeks, Amanda," Simon reminded.

"I want her out now. She's starting to make me uncomfortable in almost all sleeping positions that I can do," Amanda replied.

"Soon you can sleep comfortably, love."

"And she's making me a furnace but she's keeping me warm so I'm not going to complain about that!" Amanda said.

Simon laughed at what Amanda had said. "And Madison's making cuddling a bit harder."

Simon got up suddenly from bed, went to where Amanda was laying and held out his hand while saying, "may I have this dance, love?"

Simon had music playing through the speakers in his and Amanda's bedroom and they were playing Elton John's Your Song.

"You may." Amanda got up from bed with Simon's help and they began to slow dance.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Simon was singing along to the song as he and Amanda danced. Amanda smiled as he danced with her. Simon could be truly romantic

"If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you." Amanda loved Elton John's Your Song so she was singing along as well. She couldn't help but sing along. Simon danced with her and she rested her head against his chest as they danced.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done," Simon sang softly to Amanda as he twirled her around.

"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world." Simon was as good as a slow dancer as he was a kisser so Amanda was loving every minute of it.

"I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on." Simon sang the song to Amanda like he had wrote it just for her as they slow danced.

"So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Simon and Amanda danced around their bedroom, Amanda resting her head on Simon's chest as they did so.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done." Simon twirled Amanda around their bed as he sang softly to her. It was late and the kids had been put to bed over two hours ago.

"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world." The song finished, much to Amanda's dismay. She had wanted to keep dancing because of how romantic and sweet it had been. Simon led Amanda back to their bed and kissed her as he helped her sit back down.

"I love you so much, Amanda," Simon said before he kissed her again.

Amanda allowed him to deepen the kiss, kissed him back, and said, "I love you too, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I want to thank you for getting this fanfic to 1.26k reads this week! I fangirled so much when I saw that it had reached 1.25k that I started screeching quietly as I was on the road walking back from the library. So what do you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen next?
> 
> Only three more chapters left, including the epilogue. I've been thinking about writing a sequel focusing on Simon and Amanda's daughter. What do you think of her name? I love it and it was worth the time I spent trying to find the perfect name. I'm starting school on Tuesday and the update schedule will remain as it is. Bye until the next chapter or one shot I publish!


	14. chapter thirteen

Simon and Amanda snogged for a while after they had slow danced. They had been thinking about making love but they decided not to because of how far Amanda was in her pregnancy.

That had made Simon frustrated because he had gotten an erection while they had been snogging. Simon had been forced to wank off the erection in their bathroom instead of him and Amanda making love.

It was now the middle of the night, early morning of Simon's birthday. Amanda woke up around one a.m. with contractions. The baby wasn't supposed to be due for another four weeks. She was only thirty six weeks along. These were real contractions though, hers and Simon's baby girl was on her way.

Amanda shook Simon awake and told him, "it's time."

"Please tell me that you're kidding with me," Simon said.

"No; I've been laying here timing the contractions. They're about twenty minutes apart so they're real. We're going to have a baby soon," Amanda responded. That got Simon moving quickly.

"Shit! We have to get you to the hospital then!" Simon said. He got into their closet and took out an old duffle bag. "What do I need to put in?"

"Nappies, breast pump, bottles, clothes for me, blankets for the baby, clothes for the baby, and pacifiers."

Simon put in what Amanda told him. He finished packing a bag for Amanda to take to the hospital in record time.

"We have to call Alesha or David," Amanda reminded. "Call David, love. He's more likely to be awake at this time."

Simon got on the phone with David, who, like Amanda had said, was awake at one a.m.

Amanda grimaced with pain as a contraction came. She felt a liquid drip down her legs and it was coming from her vagina. Amanda's water had broken and the baby would be coming quicker than before when she had woken Simon up around ten minutes before. She breathed deeply as the contraction passed, focusing on ignoring the pain of it.

"Simon?"

"What?" Simon looked up from texting David on his phone. David lived fairly close to Simon and Amanda so he should have been on his way to spend the rest of the night and their house to watch Hollie and Eric.

"My water just broke," Amanda announced. "How close is David to getting here?"

"He's on his way as fast as he can. He'll be here in around five minutes, love," Simon responded. He sat down beside Amanda and helped her to sit up. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"I need to change and you need to put on a shirt," Amanda said. She got up from bed with some difficulty and got out a pair of yoga pants and one of Simon's old tee shirts. It was identical to the one she had worn when she had gotten into the accident in. Amanda changed out of her night gown and put on a fresh pair of knickers because hers were soaked from her water breaking, a nursing bra, the tee shirt, and the yoga pants.

Simon got out a grey tee shirt and put it on. He was already wearing the sweat pants he had fallen asleep in so he was dressed as comfortably as Amanda was.

•••••

David had finally arrived at Amanda and Simon's house so they could leave to go to the hospital. The hospital was twenty minutes away but they were only half way there.

"Can you drive faster, love?" Amanda asked. Another contraction had come a minute before, a couple of minutes before it was actually supposed to happen. "My contractions are coming quicker, Simon."

"I'll push the speed limit then," Simon replied. "We'll be there in no time, 'Manda."

Simon and Amanda reached the hospital in fifteen minutes, but it had been because Simon had sped his way and somehow didn't get pulled over. Amanda was surprised that they didn't get pulled over because Simon had to have been going twenty over the speed limit.

"Love, we're here."

•••••

Amanda was brought almost immediately to a private room in the maternity ward. It was identical to the room she had spent a month in when she was recovering from the car accident. The sheets were white and the bed was large enough for both her and Simon to be in. The frame of the bed was plastic but the headboard was wooden. The rails of the hospital bed were down so Amanda could get in easily.

Amanda sat down on the bed and her fingers brushed against the hospital gown she was going to wear during her's and Simon's daughter's birth. She chose to wait to put it on and instead stayed in the outfit she had put on a half an hour ago.

"Fuck," Amanda whispered as she felt a contraction go through her body.

"Contraction?" Simon asked as he sat down on the bed beside Amanda. He pushed the hospital gown to the other end of the bed and pulled Amanda close to him.

"Yes," Amanda answered. "They hurt so much."

The most Simon could do for Amanda's pain was to rub her back and say soothing words and phrases in her ears each time a contraction came.

Amanda had to put on the hospital gown around two contractions and half an hour later. Her midwife had arrived at the hospital and would be in Amanda's room in a couple of minutes.

Mary breezed into the room like she wasn't half asleep like Amanda and Simon were.

"Are you ready to see how close your baby is to coming, Amanda?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Amanda replied. She already wanted Madison to come out because of how much the contractions were hurting.

"Spread your legs then, Amanda, and Simon, you might want to look away while I see how far dilated Amanda is," Mary spoke.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I have to put my fingers into her vagina to check," Mary replied. Amanda raised and spread her legs underneath the covers like Mary had instructed, giving her midwife access to Amanda's private areas. Mary put her hand under the covers and into Amanda's vagina, checking how far dilated Amanda was. She were down how dilated Amanda was and said, "seven centimeters already, Amanda. Your baby will be here soon!"

"Good," Amanda said as a contraction came. They were coming closer and closer together and lasting longer, a sure sign that Amanda would soon have Madison in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Amanda is now in labour so that means the baby will be here soon and this fanfic will be over soon sadly. I'm not sure if I will make a sequel as I'm in a Comp and Critique class at my high school and that's going to take up a lot of my creativity for writing.
> 
> Did you like the Chapter? I can't wait for you guys to read the last official chapter next week because some of it is hilarious! Simon's going to get a bit of a yelling at from Amanda and it's going to be funny! Bye until next chapter!


	15. chapter fourteen

"Lets check you again, Amanda," Mary said as she walked back into Amanda's hospital room. Simon had gotten out of Amanda's bed to sit by her side as the contractions were making Amanda moody and ferocious towards him as he was the one who had gotten her pregnant.

Amanda spread her legs again for Mary and she checked Amanda's dilation and then wrote it down again.

Amanda felt another agonizing contraction rip through her body and she cried out with pain, saying, "fuck! This hurts!"

"Amanda, you're ten centimeters dilated. On the next contraction, I want you to push, dear," Mary spoke.

Amanda nodded her head and clasped Simon's hand in hers.

"We're going to have a baby soon," Simon said and he kissed Amanda's forehead. "I love you so much, Amanda."

Amanda glared at her boyfriend and said, "I hate you right now for getting me pregnant."

Simon knew that Amanda didn't mean it as she did love him. It was just the pain of the contractions that was talking.

Amanda cried out with pain and squeezed Simon's hand as a contraction came so she pushed as she cried out. Simon felt most of the feeling go out of his hand as Amanda clenched it while she pushed. He winced himself, with pain, as Amanda's next contraction came and she pushed again.

"Good, Amanda! The head is crowning," Mary said as she got ready to catch Madison as she emerged from Amanda.

The contractions were so close together that Amanda had no break from them and she cried out with pain again as she pushed.

"The head is out now! Just a few more pushes and you'll have a baby," Mary said.

"I can't push anymore," Amanda said. She was already exhausted because she had only gotten around two hours of sleep, in twenty minute increments, before she had woken up from how painful the contractions were. Simon kissed her forehead again and pushed a few strands of hair out of Amanda's face.

"Just a few more, love. I know that you can do it," Simon encouraged Amanda. "I know that you don't give up that easily."

Amanda squeezed his hand and said, "take off my hospital gown."

Simon looked towards Mary as Amanda had her next contraction and pushed again. Mary nodded towards Simon to give him permission to untie the hospital gown so he did as quick as he could.

"The shoulders are out, Amanda. Two more big pushes and you'll have a baby," Mary said.

Simon gave Amanda his hand back as he had taken the hospital gown off of Amanda so she was naked except for the nursing bra underneath the covers. Amanda squeezed tightly on Simon's hand as she pushed and cried out with pain as she beared down.

"Fuck!" She swore as she pushed. "Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!"

"Come on, Amanda. You're almost done! One more push," Mary encouraged.

Amanda groaned out with pain and beared down. This would be the last push until she saw her baby girl. A baby's cry emancipated from in between Amanda's thighs and Mary lifted up Amanda and Simon's child.

"Congratulations," she spoke. "It's a girl! I'll clean her up and then you can hold her, Amanda."

Amanda was breathing heavily from pushing out Madison and she was grinning. The most Amanda could currently do to communicate was nod, so she nodded that it was alright with her that Mary could clean Madison up so Amanda could hold and feed her.

Mary cleaned up Madison quickly, washing away the blood and she let Simon cut his daughter's umbilical cord. Simon was grinning from ear to ear as he cut Madison's umbilical cord. Mary brought Madison to Amanda and placed the newborn in Amanda's arm and onto her chest so she could hold her while Mary delivered the placenta.

"Congratulations, Amanda. You have a healthy baby girl," Mary spoke as she placed Madison on Amanda's bare chest as she had taken off the bra while Simon was cutting Madison's cord. "We can fill out the birth certificate later when you've gotten some rest."

With that, Mary left the room after she delivered the placenta and disposed of it. Madison reached toward Amanda's bare chest so she helped Madison to latch on and feed, knowing that Simon was most likely taking pictures and putting them on Twitter.

Amanda looked at Simon as she fed Madison and said, "happy birthday love."

"I totally forgot that it's my birthday. I have the best birthday present in the world then," Simon replied. He kissed Amanda on her forehead and then he kissed Madison as she fed from Amanda's breast.

•••••

"I saw the news on Twitter! Why didn't you tell me that Amanda was going into labour, Simon?" Alesha chatised Simon over Skype. David and Alesha had called Simon over Skype a several hours after Madison had been born.

"What gender? Is it a boy? What's the name?" David asked excitedly. David had known that Amanda had gone into labour as he had to watch the kids for the night for Amanda and Simon.

"It's a healthy baby girl and we've named her Madison Brett Cowell," Simon answered.

"That's such a pretty name!" Alesha said.

"Where's Amanda right now? Sleeping?" David asked. "When did she give birth this morning?"

"One at a time!" Simon said, laughing. "Thank you, Alesha. I'll make sure that I tell Amanda that you said that. She is sleeping right now because she was running on about two hours of sleep while she was pushing out Madison."

"When did she give birth though?" Alesha asked.

"Around three thirty in the morning. Madison is easily the best birthday present I've ever had because I helped to make her," Simon responded.

"That's so sweet!" David replied.

•••••

It was the first live show of X Factor and Simon was excited for it. He had gotten Madison's foot prints on his arm, much to Amanda's happiness. Dermot O'Leary would probably question him about it when Simon sat down at the judges desk in a couple of minutes. Simon walked out on stage holding Nicole Sherzinger's hand and Nicole was holding Sharon Osbourne's hand and Sharon was holding Louis Walsh's hand.

"It's your X Factor judges!" Dermot announced. "Louis Walsh! Sharon Osbourne! Nicole Sherzinger! And second time father, Simon Cowell!"

Simon laughed as he went to sit down in his chair.

"I have to say congratulations, Simon, on your new baby. You went on quite the Tweeting spree early this morning. Boy or girl?" Dermot asked after the judges sat down.

"A baby girl that Amanda and I named Madison Brett Cowell. She's tiny right now because Amanda went into labour a month early," Simon replied.

"Congratulations on a daughter, Simon!" Louis said.

"Are those her foot prints on your forearm, Simon?" Nicole asked.

"Does he have footprints on his arm?" Sharon said, getting up from her seat and standing in between where Simon and Nicole were seated.

"Yes, these are her footprints," Simon replied, showing Sharon and Nicole the footprints on his arm.

"That's sweet to do for going on televison the day your daughter was born on," Louis said.

"I thought it would be fitting to show off the love for my daughter," Simon responded. "They're absolutely tiny footprints."

"Who does she look like more, Simon? You or Amanda?" Dermot asked from on stage.

"She looks more like my beautiful girlfriend than she does me," Simon replied to Dermot's question.

This answer made Sharon and Nicole say, "awww," together.

•••••

Simon had finished the first live show of X Factor and he had gone right bsck to the hospital. When he entered Amanda's room, he found his girlfriend sleeping with their daughter on her chest, somehow nestled between Amanda's breasts. Simon took a picture of Madison and Amanda and then tweeted, giving it the caption of:

'@AmandaHolden I love you so much. I'm so happy our relationship turned out so positive after its rocky start and now we have a baby together'.

Simon put down his phone and slipped into the bed with Amanda and Madison. He turned so then he was spooning the both of them on Amanda's side and quickly succumbed to the tiredness from the long day they both had.

Amanda woke up sometime after Simon had slipped into the hospital bed with her, although Madison was not crying. He had tweeted something before he had went to sleep. Amanda picked up her phone, read the tweet, and had almost laughed at how corny the love message was. She had to tell him.

Amanda tweeted back, replying:

'You're so corny sometimes, @SimonCowell , but I love you still.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter but there is going to be an epilogue next week! Did you guys like this chapter? I'm not going to be doing a sequel for this as I have lost interest in it and instead I will be doing a new Simanda fanfic that will be called- drum roll please- Just A Dream and it's going to be a teacher au and have more smut in it than this fanfic did.
> 
> I've gotten better with writing my smut stuff so you guys might see some smut one shots in the future! I'll be posting the cover for the fanfic I'm working on in the epilogue. The author's note will kinda long in the epilouge! Bye until the last chapter!


	16. epilogue

June 2018  
BGT Final of season twelve

It had been eight months since Amanda had given birth to Madison. Simon was planning something and Amanda had no clue what. He would always be secretive if he was texting someone and it made Amanda worried that he was seeing someone else until Simon had reassured her that he was not and he was planning a surprise that would happen on the final of BGT.

Amanda was trying to work out what the surprise was going to be and she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She tried to ask Simon about it before bed at least once a week but he always evaded the question by telling her that it was a surprise so she wasn't supposed to know what it was going to be until it happened.

"Are you ready for the final, love?" Simon snuck up on Amanda from behind and placed his hands on her waist as he kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, 'Manda."

"Thank you, Simon," Amanda replied.

Simon and Amanda had asked to share a dressing room instead of having separate one because they were together for over a year. Simon and Amanda hadn't yet attempted to make love in their dressing room but Amanda knew they most likely would tonight in celebration of the final.

He kissed her cheek again and brought his hands to her stomach.

"Maybe we should have another child together," Simon said.

"We have to stop using condoms first," Amanda replied. "And we'll see if you get me pregnant again. Then we'll see if children happen for us."

Amanda and Simon had chosen to start using condoms after Madison had been born. They were making love almost every night unless Amanda was on her period or Madison was crying for Amanda to feed her.

Amanda moved so she was facing Simon and kissed him.

"You're buttering me up for something," she said with a smile.

"Maybe," Simon responded, kissing Amanda back. They stood kissing for a while until Simon worked up the courage to do something he had been planning for a couple of months and he had gotten the production team on board with him to do it so he would have enough time.

Simon spoke, "Amanda, I've loved you for eleven years now and we've only been together for a little over a year now but it feels like we've been together for longer. I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same way about me.

"I can't live without you. So, what I'm trying to say is, will you make me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me?" Simon said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Amanda could feel tears starting to form so she wiped them away as her hand went up to her mouth in shock.

She could only choke out, "yes," in between the tears streaming down her face while Simon slid the ring onto her finger.

•••••

June 2019  
BGT Final of season thirteen

Amanda had chosen to wear her wedding dress for the final of BGT and Simon had chosen to wear the suit he had worn when they had gotten married two weeks ago. It was a very quiet ceremony and reception so only close friends and family had been invited to the wedding.

David, Alesha, Ant, Dec and Stephen had all come because they were family friends for Amanda and Simon. Madison had been the flower girl as she had started to walk only a few months before Amanda and Simon had gotten married.

The final of BGT was now over and BGMT had been over for Amanda and Simon. Amanda had revealed that she and Simon had gotten married when one caller asked why Amanda was wearing what looked like a wedding dress. She was standing in the dressing room that she shared with Simon and she only had on her bra and knickers.

"There's my beautiful wife," Simon said as he kissed Amanda's cheek and wrapped his hands around her waist, covering half of the tattoo she had gotten a couple of months before she and Simon had married.

The tattoo was each one of her children's baby feet followed by their name and birth date, including Eric, although she did not carry him but he was now her step-son. Amanda had also gotten two death dates for two of the pairs of baby feet because it was for her first daughter who had been stillborn and for the son she had miscarried at seven months. Amanda loved the tattoo and what it represented to her.

"We should try for another child," Simon said as he kissed Amanda's cheek again, taking the kiss down her neck so Simon was kissing the crook of her neck where her shoulder and neck met.

"What would you do if I told you that I'm already pregnant and we don't need to try for another baby because I'm carrying one now?" Amanda asked. She was pregnant again and had known for about a day so she was planning to tell Simon within the week she had found out that she was expecting.

"I don't know. Maybe cheer and kiss you. Are you pregnant?" Simon questioned Amanda, bringing his hands towards her stomach and letting them rest on it.

"Well," Amanda said and paused to put one hand on top of Simon's two hands that were on top of her stomach.

"Are you pregnant again?" Simon inquired for a second time. "I have to know."

Amanda nodded and said, "yes; I'm pregnant again, love."

"How long have you known and how far along are you?" Simon asked, keeping his hands on Amanda's bare stomach.

"I've known for about a day and I'm a month along," Amanda answered with a smile.

"Oh my God," Simon said as a smile overtook his face. He went in front of Amanda, kneeled down, and kissed her stomach, saying, "I'm going to be a father again."

"Yes," Amanda said, smiling.

"You're going to have to add on to that tattoo in nine months time, love."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and so we've reached the end of Positive and I do hope that you've loved it as much as I have writing it. I really want to thank CallMeMatthias for putting up with me talking about my fanfic writing at lunch every school day. You are awesome for doing that and you know how evil of a fanfic writer I am! I love you for that, Matt!
> 
> Thank you to you guys most of all for sticking with this fanfic until the very end. That makes my world and this is the longest fanfic I've ever written so it means a lot to me. I've had such dedicated readers and I love you all for reading this fanfic every Friday without fail. You guys are awesome!
> 
> I just want to thank you for everything. A few people have inspired me to write BGT fanfiction and I don't regret getting into that dark hole at all. It's one of the best fandoms ever and it's filled with such caring people. I'm rambling now so I'm going to say goodbye. Bye until the next fanfic!


End file.
